IMove Out
iMove Out is the 7th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. Plot After Mrs.Benson embarrasses Freddie on iCarly ( by forcing him to eat asparagus ) and in school ( after showing everyone his baby pictures ) he grows frustrated with his mother's babying ways. When his mother tries to clean out his ear with a vacuum while he was sleeping, Freddie finally decides to move out to an unused room in his apartment building. Although it is decrepit, and costs $100 a month to rent, Freddie is satisfied to be free of his mother. His mother commands him to return home, but Freddie stands his ground. After Mrs.Benson promises to gives Freddie respect and agrees to conditions he asks the next morning, they hug and he moves back home. In the meantime, Carly, Sam, and Freddie try to get revenge on two "Petographers", a group of pet photographers, after they vandalize the iCarly studio when they learn that Carly and Sam have been giving makeovers to pets and taking photos of them. They are unable to ruin the Petographer's studio, but Sam decides to steal their cat, Harmoo, as ransom. They email the petographers, and state that they will shave the cat unless they clean up the mess they made. The men fall for it, and they restore the studio back to it's original state. ' ' But then Spencer runs in and explains that Harmoo, who Carly and Sam had locked in the bathroom, had run and escaped. Freddie texts that he can see the cat from outside his new apartment on the windowsill, and they all run there. After several failed attempts at coaxing Harmoo back, they realize that since the cat always attacks Spencer's face when he sees him, that they can use him to bring Harmoo in. Spencer reluctantly agrees, and it works. Quotes Freddie: Oh my-- Mrs.Benson: sternly You better finish that with gosh. Freddie: Dear Gosh, please make her leave. Mrs. Benson: ( singing ) When a big boy eats his vegetables- Freddie: Don't sing the song! Freddie: You tried to vacuum my ear while I was sleeping!? Mrs. Benson: Please let me finish! Sam: Admire the wad (of $360 cash)! Mrs. Benson: I've been waiting outside for 9 1/2 minutes. Freddie: So? Mrs. Benson: So? When you were ready to be born did I keep you waiting? Freddie: Yes. You were pregnant with me for 11 months! Mrs. Benson: I wanted to make sure you were done! Sam: There's no bathroom in here. Freddie: There's a sink. (both Carly and Sam shudder in disgust) Freddie: You kidnapped Harmoo? Sam: How great am I! Freddie: Please don't try to talk me into moving back in with you. Mrs. Benson: Oh, I won't. I think that living on your own will be a positive thing for you. You might even- YOU GET UP TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT, FREDDIE BENSON! I AM YOUR MOTHER, AND YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!!! Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Notes *Carly and Sam put Harmoo in the bathroom which is in their living room on the 8th Floor. Harmoo then jumps onto the ledge outside. Then Freddie sees Harmoo on the ledge outside his window, but Freddie's room was shown to be somewhere on the top floor of Bushwell Plaza earlier when it was first shown. View Gallery for this episode here 307 Category:Season 3